


I am not tiny!

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Ficlets/ One shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Arguing, Cute, Ficlet, M/M, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ficlet based on the prompt:</p><p>Person A, the shorter one of your OTP, dragging a chair over and standing on it whenever they feel the need to yell at Person B, the much taller person in the relationship. </p><p>Sam is trying really hard to hold in his laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am not tiny!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short something I'd been thinking about today. So I decided why the hell not. Thanks for reading if you do. I hope you enjoy.

Sam watched Gabriel’s face getting red and tried really hard to keep a straight face. He knew his boyfriend was beyond pissed at him but he couldn’t help it. Gabriel was just so damn adorable. And the fact that he only came up to about Sam’s shoulder didn’t help things. He could never take him seriously when he started screaming. He knew Gabriel was a force to be reckoned with. He knew first hand that he could take care of himself, but still. Looking at him, he looked like a kitten trying to roar like a lion and then getting mad when it came out as a squeak. Gabriel paused in his ranting and looked past him. He strode forward and knocked against Sam, on purpose, with his shoulder, but all that accomplished was it knocked Gabriel unsteady and he had to readjust himself as he continued into the dining room. There was more cursing of his name and his family heritage before he heard the scraping of wood against the tile. He winced and turned to tell Gabriel to lift it up when the look on his face made him stop. He was determined and he had a ‘don’t fuck with me’ air about him that even Sam had to respect. Gabriel finished dragging the chair until it was directly in front of Sam. 

“Gabe.” He couldn’t say any more than that. He KNEW where this was going. And he also knew there was no way he’d ever get through this without laughing. Sure enough, Gabriel climbed up onto the chair so he was towering over Sam. He grinned triumphantly. 

“Do you feel better?” Sam asked and Gabriel crossed his arms. 

“I’m tired of you always looking down on me, you damn tree. It’s time you knew what it feels like.” 

“I don’t even understand why this is necessary in the first place.” 

Gabriel dropped his hands in shock and then pointed angrily to the kitchen. “It’s gone Sam. ALL of it. I don’t touch your grass and dirt.” 

“It’s wheatgrass Gabe.” 

“It’s disgusting Sam. And I let it live on the kitchen counter. Why can’t I have what I want?” He asked and Sam was beyond lost. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You KNOW how much I love my candy!” Gabriel yelled and actually stomped his foot. He stomped his foot. Sam brought his hand up and smothered a laugh and turned it into a cough. Gabriel was just so damn cute. 

When he trusted himself to speak he asked, “Okay. What does-”

“You got rid of it. Again. You PROMISED last time you wouldn’t. I’m a fucking grown up. I don’t need you making decisions for me. If I want to eat candy all day long I can.” 

Sam sighed. They’d had this argument before. Gabriel’s unhealthy obsession with his candy was something they’d went round and round about before. Sam tried to convince him it was bad for his teeth and body but Gabriel insisted he didn’t care and he had it taken care of. So they’d agreed to Gabriel cutting back to not as much candy, in exchange for Sam not bringing it up as much anymore. And although he didn’t agree with Gabriel’s candy habits, he wouldn’t take it from him. At least, not again. Not after what happened last time he pulled that move. He shuddered at the memory and shook his head, holding his hands open in an ‘I’m innocent’ gesture. 

“Baby, I didn’t take your candy. Did you maybe eat it and not remember to get more?” 

“I’m not an idiot Sam. I think I’d know if I ate it. It was full yesterday and now today all of a sudden it’s gone?” He was glaring down at Sam and he had to look away to keep from laughing. He knew this was a serious argument. And he was taking it seriously. He was. But when he looked up and saw Gabriel glaring down at him like that, all he wanted to do was reach up and pat his tiny head. But he knew that would probably earn him a broken hand. 

He tried to remember if he’d seen the candy yesterday. Come to think of it, he did remember Dean eating a couple different snacks yesterday during the football game. He hadn’t really taken notice at the time but he did see Dean eat a snickers, then a 3 musketeers, a Twix, a box of nerds…..even a blow pop…Shit. How had he not put 2 and 2 together yesterday? But then, between Dean and Gabriel one of them was always shoving something into their mouths, how the hell was he supposed to keep track? How was the best way to handle this? Maybe he could distract Gabe long enough into forgetting about it so he could get more and replace it later? No, he’d already realized it was missing. He could admit to eating it to spare Dean, but Gabriel would know he was lying. There was only one thing to do.

“I threw it away.” 

“You threw it. Away.” Gabriel asked slowly, his anger rising with each word. Sam had known this was going to escalade, but better he feel Gabriel’s wrath than Dean. Sam had finally managed to get 

Dean and Gabriel to agree to a truce after the last prank war got out of hand and Dean ended up in a dumpster searching for his necklace, which was never in there to begin with, Gabe had hidden it in his mattress and in retaliation Dean had made Gabe spend the better part of a day locked in a closet because he refused to tell Sam where he’d hidden him. He didn’t need this to spark up again. 

Sam nodded and tried to make it look convincing. “I keep telling you it’s bad for you.” 

Gabriel stared at him. He didn’t say a word, just kept looking at him. Sam tried to maintain eye contact but his conscience kept making him look away. Comprehension sparked in Gabe face. 

“Wait a minute. You didn’t do it.” 

“No. No. I did.” He tried to reassure him but Gabe was shaking his head. 

“No, you wouldn’t break a promise, you’re covering for someone.” 

Sam shook his head and put on his best lying face. “No it was me. You’re, uh, you’re getting fat.” 

Gabriel stood up straighter and jumped off the chair. “It was Dean!” 

“No! It-”

Gabriel grabbed his jacket and pulled him down so they were eye to eye. “Sammich, I love you. But your brother is going to pay for this. Nobody messes with my candy.” 

“You’re not going to let this go are you?” Sam asked sighing. Gabriel smiled.

“Not a chance.” 

“Alright.” Sam reached down and picked Gabe up, walked them over to the kitchen and plopped him onto the counter. 

Gabriel gave him a questioning look but spread his legs to give Sam room to stand between them. 

“If this war between you two is gonna start up again, then I’m going to have my way with you now, because who the hell knows the next time we’ll have time. We’ll constantly be looking over our shoulder for Dean who could pop in on us at any second. And you’ll be busy planning your next scheme.” 

Gabe reached up and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair and smiled. “Aw Sam-a-lam, I’ll always have time for you.”

Sam kissed Gabe’s cheek and pulled back slightly smiling. “By the way, you looked adorable on that chair.” Sam said and Gabe frowned and pulled his hair making him laugh. 

“It’s not supposed to be adorable.”

“But it was. You have no idea how tiny you are.” 

Gabriel leaned up and bit Sam’s lip. “I am not tiny! You’re just a giant.” 

“Either way.” Sam shrugged and put his hands on Gabriel’s thighs. “You’re so adorable it was hard keeping my hands off you.”

“Well you got your hands on me now. So shut up and kiss me okay? And maybe I’ll forgive you for calling me adorably tiny.” 

Sam pressed his lips to Gabe’s softly and laughed again. “Yes sir.” 

They managed to make out for about 10 minutes, get Sam’s 3 shirts off, and Gabe’s pants when the door slammed open and they heard Dean call from the living room. “We’re here! Sammy? Gabriel?”   
“I’m getting him double for this.” Gabriel growled pushing Sam back so he could hop off the counter. Sam nodded and scooped up his pants and handed them to him. 

“I’ll help you.”


End file.
